Potop/Rozdział LXXIV
Nazajutrz dzień pan Zagłoba ciągle w desperacji trwając udał się do pana Czarnieckiego z prośbą, aby posłał do Szwedów obaczyć, co się z Rochem przygodziło; żywli czy w niewoli jęczy, czy też gardłem za swą śmiałość zapłacił? Czarniecki zgodził się na to bez żadnej trudności, gdyż pana Zagłobę miłował. Pocieszając go tedy w utrapieniu, tak mówił: — Myślę, że siostrzan waści żyw być musi, bo inaczej woda by go wyniosła. — Dałby Bóg! — odrzekł z żalem Zagłoba — wszelako takiego niełacno woda wyniesie, bo nie tylko rękę miał ciężką, ale dowcip jakoby z ołowiu, co się i z jego uczynku pokazuje. Na to Czarniecki: — Słusznie waść mówisz! Jeśli żyw, powinien bym go kazać koniem po majdanie włóczyć za pominięcie dyscypliny. Wolno alarmować szwedzkie wojska, ale on oba zaalarmował, a i Szwedów bez komendy i mojego rozkazania nie wolno. Cóż to! pospolite ruszenie czy ki diabeł, żeby każden na własną rękę miał się rządzić! — Zawinił, assentior. Sam go ukarzę, niechby go jeno Pan Bóg powrócił! — Ja zaś mu przebaczę przez pamięć na rudnickie terminy. Siła mamy jeńców do wymiany i znaczniejszych oficyjerów od Kowalskiego. Jedźże waść do Szwedów i pogadaj o wymianie. Dam dwóch i trzech w razie potrzeby, bo nie chcę waści serca krwawić. Przyjdź do mnie po pismo do króla jegomości i jedź żywo! Zagłoba skoczył uradowany do. namiotu Kmicica i opowiedział towarzyszom, co zaszło. Pan Andrzej i Wołodyjowski zakrzyknęli zaraz, że chcą z nim jechać, bo obaj ciekawi byli Szwedów, Kmicic zaś mógł być prócz tego wielce pożyteczny dlatego, iż po niemiecku tak prawie płynnie jak po polsku mógł mówić. Przygotowania nie zabrały im wiele czasu. Pan Czarniecki nie czekając na powrót Zagłoby przysłał sam przez pacholika pismo, za czym wzięli trębacza, siedli w łódź z białą płachtą osadzoną na drągu i ruszyli. Z początku jechali w milczeniu, słychać było tylko chrobotanie wioseł o boki łodzi, wreszcie Zagłoba począł się nieco niepokoić i rzekł: — Niech jeno trębacz prędko nas oznajmuje, bo szelmy mimo białej płachty, gotowi strzelać! — Co waćpan prawisz! — odpowiedział Wołodyjowski — nawet barbarzyńcy posłów szanują, a to polityczny naród! — Niech trębacz trąbi, mówię! Pierwszy lepszy żołdak da ognia, przedziurawi łódź, i pójdziem w wodę, a woda zimna! Nie chcę przez ich politykę namoknąć! — Ot, widać straże! — rzekł Kmicic. Trębacz począł oznajmiać. Łódź pomknęła szybko, na drugim brzegu uczynił się zaraz ruch większy i wkrótce nadjechał konno oficer przybrany w żółty skórzany kapelusz. Ten, zbliżywszy się do samej wody, przysłonił oczy ręką i począł patrzeć pod blask. O kilkanaście kroków od brzegu Kmicic zdjął czapkę na powitanie, oficer skłonił im się z równą grzecznością. — Pismo od pana Czarnieckiego do najjaśniejszego króla szwedzkiego! -zawołał pan Andrzej ukazując list. Tymczasem łódź przybiła. Warta stojąca na brzegu sprezentowała broń. Pan Zagłoba uspokoił się zupełnie, wnet przybrał oblicze w powagę odpowiednią godności posła i rzekł po łacinie: — Zeszłej nocy kawaler pewien został pochwycon na tym brzegu, przyjechałem upomnieć się o niego. — Nie umiem po łacinie — odrzekł oficer. — Grubian! — mruknął Zagłoba. Oficer zwrócił się do pana Andrzeja. — Król jest w drugim końcu obozu — rzekł. — Zechciejcie ichmość panowie zatrzymać się tu, a ja pojadę oznajmić. I zawrócił konia. Oni zaś poczęli się rozglądać. Obóz był bardzo obszerny, obejmował bowiem cały trójkąt utworzony przez San i Wisłę. U wierzchołka trójkąta leżał Pniew; u podstawy Tarnobrzeg z jednej strony, Rozwadów z drugiej. Oczywiście, całej rozległości niepodobna było wzrokiem ogarnąć; jednak, jak okiem sięgnął, widać było szańce, okopy, roboty ziemne i faszynowe, na nich działa i ludzi. W samym środku okolicy, w Gorzycach, była kwatera królewska, tam też stały główne siły armii. — Jeśli głód ich stąd nie wypędzi, nie damy im rady — rzekł Kmicic. — Cała ta okolica ufortyfikowana. Jest gdzie i konie popaść. — Ale ryb dla tylu gęb nie starczy — odrzekł Zagłoba — zresztą lutrzy nie lubią postnego jadła. Niedawno mieli całą Polskę, teraz mają ten klin; niechże siedzą zdrowi albo znów do Jarosławia wracają. — Okrutnie biegli ludzie sypali te szańczyki — rzekł Wołodyjowski spoglądając okiem znawcy na roboty. — Rębaczów u nas jest więcej, ale uczonych oficyjerów mniej, i w sztuce wojennej zostaliśmy w tyle za innymi. — A to czemu? — spytał Zagłoba. — Czemu? Jako żołnierzowi, który w jeździe całe życie służył, mówić mi tego nie wypada, ale owóż temu, że wszędy piechota a armaty grunt, dopieroż one pochody a obroty wojenne, a marsze, a kontrmarsze. Siła książek w cudzoziemskim wojsku człek musi zjeść, siła rzymskich autorów przewertować, nim oficerem znaczniejszym zostanie, u nas zaś nic to. Po staremu jazda w dym kupą chodzi i szablami goli, a jak zrazu nie wygoli, to ją wygolą... — Gadaj zdrów, panie Michale! a któraż nacja tyle znamienitych wiktoryj odniosła? — Bo i inni dawniej tak samo wojowali, nie mając zaś tego impetu, musieli przegrywać; ale teraz zmądrzeli i patrz waćpan, co się dzieje. Poczekamy końca. Postaw mi tymczasem najmądrzejszego inżyniera Szweda czy Niemca, a ja przeciw niemu Rocha postawię, który ksiąg nie wertował, i obaczym. — Byleś go waćpan mógł postawić... — wtrącił pan Kmicic. — Prawda, prawda! Okrutnie mi chłopa żal. Panie Andrzeju, a poszwargocz no onym psim językiem do tych pludraków i rozpytaj, co się z nim stało? — To waść nie znasz regularnych żołnierzy. Tu ci nikt bez rozkazu gęby nie otworzy. Szkoda gadać! — Wiem, że szelmy nieużyte. Jak tak do naszej szlachty, a zwłaszcza do pospolitaków, poseł przyjedzie, to zaraz gadu, gadu, o zdrowie jejmości i dziatek się spytają i gorzałki się z nim napiją — i w konsyderacje polityczne poczną się wdawać, a ci oto stoją jak słupy i tylko ślepia na nas wybałuszają. Żeby ich sparło w ostatku! Jakoż coraz więcej pieszych żołnierzy gromadziło się wokół posłanników, przypatrując im się ciekawie. Oni też, ile że przybrani starannie w przystojne, a nawet bogate szaty, wspaniałą czynili postać. Najwięcej zwracał oczu pan Zagłoba, gdyż prawie senatorską nosił w sobie powagę, najmniej pan Michał, z przyczyny swego wzrostu. Tymczasem oficer, który pierwszy przyjmował ich na brzegu, wrócił wraz z drugim, znaczniejszym, i z żołnierzami prowadzącymi luźne konie. Ów znaczniejszy skłonił się wysłannikom i rzekł po polsku: — Jego królewska mość prosi waszmość panów do swej kwatery, a że to niezbyt blisko, więc przywiedliśmy konie. — Waszmość Polak? — pytał Zagłoba. — Nie, panie. Jestem Sadowski. Czech w służbie szwedzkiej. Kmicic zbliżył się szybko ku niemu. — Nie poznajesz mnie waszmość pan? Sadowski popatrzył bystro w jego oblicze. — Jakże! pod Częstochową! Waść to największą armatę burzącą wysadził i Miller oddał waszmości Kuklinowskiemu. Witam, witam serdecznie tak znamienitego rycerza! — A co się z Kuklinowskim dzieje? — pytał dalej Kmicic. — To waść nie wiesz? — Wiem, żem mu odpłacił tym samym, czym on mnie chciał gościć, alem go zostawił żywego. — Zmarzł. — Tak i myślałem, że zmarznie — rzekł machnąwszy ręką pan Andrzej. — Mości pułkowniku! — wtrącił Zagłoba — a niejakiego Rocha Kowalskiego nie masz tu w obozie? Sadowski rozśmiał się: — Jakże? Jest! — Chwała Bogu i Najświętszej Pannie! Żyw chłop, to go i wydostanę. Chwała Bogu! — Nie wiem, czyli król zechce go oddać — odrzekł Sadowski. — O! a czemu to? — Bo go sobie wielce upodobał. Poznał go zaraz, że to ten sam jest, któren na niego w rudnickiej sprawie tak nastawał. Za boki braliśmy się słuchając odpowiedzi jeńca. Pyta król: "Coś sobie do mnie upatrzył?", a ów rzecze: "Ślubowałem!" Więc król znów: "To i dalej będziesz następował?" "A jakże!" — powiada szlachcic. Król począł się śmiać: "Wyrzecz się ślubu, daruję cię zdrowiem i wolnością." "Nie może być!" "Czemu?" "Boby mnie wuj za kpa ogłosił!" "A takżeś to ufny, żebyś na pojedynkę dał mi rady?" "Ja bym i pięciu takim dał rady!" Więc król jeszcze: "I śmiesz na majestat rękę podnosić?" Ów zaś: "Bo wiara paskudna!" Tłumaczyliśmy królowi każde słowo, a on coraz był weselszy i coraz to powtarzał: "Udał mi się ten towarzysz!" Dopieroż chcąc wiedzieć, czy go naprawdę taki osiłek gonił, kazał wybrać dwunastu co najtęższych chłopów między gwardią i kolejno im się z jeńcem pasować. Ale to żyłowaty jakiś kawaler! W chwili gdym odjeżdżał, dziesięciu już rozciągnął jednego po drugim, a żaden nie mógł wstać o swej mocy. Przyjedziemy właśnie na koniec tej uciechy. — Poznaję Rocha! Moja krew! — zawołał Zagłoba. — Damy za niego choćby trzech znacznych oficerów. — Pod dobry humor królowi traficie — odrzekł Sadowski — co teraz rzadko się zdarza. — A wierę — odpowiedział mały rycerz. Tymczasem Sadowski zwrócił się do Kmicica i począł wypytywać go, jakim sposobem nie tylko się z rąk Kuklinowskiego uwolnił, ale jego samego pogrążył. Ów zaczął opowiadać obszernie, bo chełpić się lubił. Sadowski zaś, słuchając, za głowę się chwytał ze zdumienia, wreszcie uścisnął jeszcze raz Kmicicową rękę i rzekł: — Wierzaj mi waszmość pan, że z duszy rad jestem, bo choć Szwedom służę, ale każde szczere żołnierskie serce raduje się, gdy prawy kawaler szelmę pogrąży. Trzeba wam przyznać, że jak się między wami rezolut trafi, to ze świecą takiego in universo szukać. — Polityczny z waszmości pana oficer! — rzekł pan Zagłoba. — I znamienity żołnierz, wiemy to! — dorzucił Wołodyjowski. — Bom się i polityki, i żołnierki od was uczył! — odpowiedział Sadowski przykładając rękę do kapelusza. Tak oni ze sobą rozmawiali przesadzając się wzajemnie w grzecznościach, aż dojechali do Gorzyc, gdzie była kwatera królewska. Wieś cała zajęta była przez żołnierstwo różnej broni. Towarzysze nasi z ciekawością przyglądali się kupom żołnierzy, rozrzuconym między opłotkami. Jedni, chcąc nieco głód zaspać, spali po przyźbach, bo dzień był bardzo pogodny i ciepły; drudzy grali w kości na bębnach, popijając piwo, niektórzy rozwieszali odzież na płotach; inni, siedząc przed chałupami i pośpiewując skandynawskie pieśni, szorowali ceglanym proszkiem hełmy i pancerze, od których blask szedł okrutny. Gdzie indziej czyszczono lub przeprowadzano konie, słowem, życie obozowe wrzało i roiło się wszędy pod jasnym niebem. Na niektórych twarzach znać było wprawdzie trudy straszliwe i głód, ale słońce powlokło złotem nędzę, zresztą zaczęły się dla tych niezrównanych żołnierzy dni wypoczynku, więc nabrali zaraz ducha i wojennej postawy. Pan Wołodyjowski podziwiał ich w duchu, zwłaszcza piesze pułki, słynne na cały świat z wytrwałości i męstwa. Sadowski zaś, w miarę jak przejeżdżali, objaśniał: — To smalandzki pułk gwardii królewskiej. To piechota dalekarlijska, najprzedniejsza. — Na Boga! a to co za małe monstra? — zakrzyknął nagle Zagłoba ukazując kupę małych człowieczków z oliwkową cerą i czarnymi, wiszącymi po obu stronach głowy włosami. — To Lapończykowie, którzy do najdalej siedzących Hiperborejów się liczą. — Dobrzyż do bitwy? Bo m i się widzi, że mógłbym po trzech w każdą garść wziąść i póty łbami stukać, póki bym się nie zmachał! — Z pewnością mógłbyś waszmość to uczynić! Do bitwy oni na nic. Szwedowie ich ze sobą do posług obozowych wodzą, a w części dla osobliwości. Za to czarownicy z nich exquisitissimi, każden najmniej jednego diabła, a niektórzy po pięciu do usług mają. Skądże im taka ze złymi duchami komitywa? — pytał, żegnając się znakiem krzyża, Kmicic. — Bo w ustawicznej nocy brodzą, która po pół roku i więcej u nich trwa, wiadomo zaś waszmościom, że w nocy najłatwiej z diabłem o styczność. — A dusze mają? — Nie wiadomo, ale tak myślę, że animalibus są podobniejsi. Kmicic posunął konia, chwycił jednego Lapończyka za kark, podniósł go jak kota do góry i obejrzał ciekawie, następnie postawił go na nogi i rzekł: — Żeby mi król takiego jednego podarował, kazałbym go uwędzić i w Orszy w kościele powiesić, gdzie z innych osobliwości strusie jaje się znajduje. — A w Łubniach była u fary szczęka wielorybia alboli też wielkoluda — dodał Wołodyjowski. — Jedźmy, bo jeszcze co paskudnego od nich się do nas przyczepi! — rzekł Zagłoba. — Jedźmy — powtórzył Sadowski. — Prawdę mówiąc; powinien bym był kazać waściom worki na głowę założyć, jako jest zwyczaj, ale nie mamy tu co ukrywać, a żeście na szańce spoglądali, to dla nas lepiej. Za czym ruszyli końmi i po chwili byli przed dworem gorzyckim. Przed bramą zeskoczyli z kulbak i zdjąwszy czapki, szli dalej piechotą, bo sam król był przed domem. Ujrzeli tedy moc jenerałów i oficerów bardzo świetnych. Był tam stary Wittenberg, Duglas, Loewenhaupt, Miller, Eriksen i wielu innych. Wszyscy siedzieli na ganku, nieco za królem, którego krzesło wysunięte było naprzód, i patrzyli na krotofilę, którą Karol Gustaw sobie z jeńcem wyprawiał. Roch rozciągnął właśnie dopiero co dwunastego rajtara i stał w porozrywanym przez zapaśników kubraku, zdyszany i spocon wielce. Ujrzawszy wuja w towarzystwie Kmicica i Wołodyjowskiego, rozumiał zrazu, że ich również w niewolę wzięto, więc wytrzeszczył oczy i otworzył usta, za czym postąpił parę kroków, lecz Zagłoba dał mu znak ręką, by stał spokojnie, sam zaś postąpił z towarzyszami przed oblicze królewskie. Sadowski począł prezentować wysłanników, oni zaś kłaniali się nisko, jak obyczaj i etykieta nakazywała, następnie Zagłoba oddał pismo Czarnieckiego. Król wziął list i począł czytać, tymczasem towarzysze przypatrywali mu się z ciekawością, bo nigdy go przedtem nie widzieli. Był to pan w kwiecie wieku, na twarzy tak smagły, jakoby się Włochem albo Hiszpanem urodził. Długie pukle czarnych jak krucze skrzydła włosów spadały mu wedle uszu aż na ramiona. Z blasku i barwy oczu przypominał Jeremiego Wiśniowieckiego, jeno brwi miał bardzo do góry podniesione, jak gdyby się dziwił ustawicznie. Natomiast w miejscu, gdzie się brwi schodzą, czoło podnosiło mu się w duże wypukłości, które czyniły go do lwa podobnym; głęboka zmarszczka nad nosem, nie schodząca nawet wówczas, gdy się śmiał, nadawała jego twarzy wyraz groźny i gniewny. Wargę dolną miał tak wysuniętą naprzód, jak Jan Kazimierz, jeno twarz tłustszą i większy podbródek; wąsy nosił na kształt sznureczków, nieco na końcach rozszerzonych W ogóle oblicze jego zwiastowało nadzwyczajnego człowieka, jednego z takich, którzy chodząc po ziemi, krew z niej wyciskają. Była w nim wspaniałość i duma monarsza, i siła lwia, i lotność geniuszu, jeno, choć uśmiech łaskawy nie schodził mu nigdy z ust, nie było owej dobroci serca, która takim łagodnym światłem oświeca od wewnątrz lica, jak lampka wstawiona w środek alabastrowej urny. Siedział tedy w, fotelu ze złożonymi na krzyż nogami, których potężne łydki rysowały się wyraźnie spod czarnych pończoch, i mrugając, wedle zwyczaju, oczyma, czytał z uśmiechem list Czarnieckiego. Nagle, podniósłszy powieki, spojrzał na pana Michała i rzekł: — Poznaję natychmiast waćpana: tyś to usiekł Kanneberga. Wszystkie oczy zwróciły się natychmiast na Wołodyjowskiego, któren ruszył wąsikami, skłonił się i odrzekł: — Do usług waszej królewskiej mości. — Jaka szarża? — pytał król. — Pułkownik chorągwi laudańskiej. — Gdzieś dawniej służył? — U wojewody wileńskiego. — I opuściłeś go wraz z innymi? Zdradziłeś jego i mnie. — Swemu królowi byłem powinien, nie waszej królewskiej mości. Król nie odrzekł nic; wszystkie czoła zmarszczyły się, oczy poczęły świdrować w panu Michale, lecz on stał spokojnie, tylko wąsikami ruszał raz po razu. Nagle król rzekł: — Miło mi poznać tak znamienitego kawalera. Kanneberg uchodził między nami za niezwyciężonego w spotkaniu. Waść musisz być pierwszą szablą w tym państwie?... — In universo! — rzekł Zagłoba. — Nie ostatnią — odpowiedział Wołodyjowski. — Witam waściów uprzejmie. Dla pana Czarnieckiego mam prawdziwą estymę jako dla wielkiego żołnierza, chociaż mi parol złamał, bo powinien dotąd spokojnie w Siewierzu siedzieć. Na to Kmicic: — Wasza królewska mość! Nie pan Czarniecki, ale jenerał Miller pierwszy parol złamał, Wolfowy regiment królewskiej piechoty zagarniając. Miller postąpił krok, spojrzał w twarz Kmicicowi i począł coś szeptać do króla, któren, mrugając ciągle oczyma, słuchał dość pilnie, spoglądając na pana Andrzeja, wreszcie rzekł: — To, widzę, wybranych kawalerów pan Czarniecki mi przysłał. Ale z dawna to wiem, że rezolutów między wami nie brak, jeno wiary w dotrzymaniu obietnic i przysiąg brakuje. — Święte słowa waszej królewskiej mości! — rzekł Zagłoba. — Jak to waść rozumiesz? — Bo gdyby nie ta narodu naszego przywara, to byś, miłościwy panie, tu nie był! Król znów pomilczał chwilę, jenerałowie znów zmarszczyli się na śmiałość wysłannika. — Jan Kazimierz sam was od przysięgi uwolnił — rzekł Karol — bo was opuścił i za granicę się schronił. — Od przysięgi jeno namiestnik Chrystusów uwolnić zdolen, któren w Rzymie mieszka i któren nas nie uwolnił. — Mniejsza z tym! — rzekł król. — Ot, tym zdobyłem to królestwo (tu uderzył się po szpadzie) i tym utrzymam. Nie potrzeba mi waszych sufragiów ni waszych przysiąg. Chcecie wojny, będziecie ją mieli! Tak myślę, że pan Czarniecki jeszcze o Gołębiu pamięta? — Zapomniał po drodze z Jarosławia — odrzekł Zagłoba. Król, zamiast się rozgniewać, rozśmiał się. — To mu przypomnę! — Bóg światem rządzi! — Powiedzcie mu, niech mnie odwiedzi. Mile go przyjmę, jeno niech się śpieszy, bo jak konie odpasę, pójdę dalej. Wtedy my waszą królewską mość przyjmiemy! — odrzekł, kłaniając się i kładąc nieznacznie rękę na szabli, Zagłoba. Król na to: — Widzę, że pan Czarniecki nie tylko najlepsze szable, ale i najlepszą gębę w poselstwie przysłał. W mig waść każde pchnięcie parujesz. Szczęście, że nie na tym wojna polega, bo godnego siebie znalazłbym przeciwnika. Ale przystępuję do materii: Pisze mi pan Czarniecki, żebym owego jeńca wypuścił, dwóch mi za to w zamian znacznych oficerów ofiarując. Nie lekceważę tak moich żołnierzy, jako myślicie, i zbyt tanio ich okupywać nie chcę, byłoby to przeciw mojej i ich ambicji. Natomiast, ponieważ niczego panu Czarnieckiemu odmówić nie zdołam, przeto mu podarunek z tego kawalera zrobię. — Miłościwy panie! — odrzekł na to Zagłoba — nie kontempt oficerom szwedzkim, ale kompasję dla mnie chciał pan Czarniecki okazać, bo to jest mój siostrzan, ja zaś jestem, do usług waszej królewskiej mości, pana Czarnieckiego konsyliarzem. — Po prawdzie — rzekł śmiejąc się król — nie powinien bym tego jeńca puszczać, bo przeciw mnie ślubował, chyba że się za ono beneficjum ślubu swego wyrzecze. Tu zwrócił się do stojącego przed gankiem Rocha i kiwnął ręką. — A pójdź no tu bliżej, osiłku! Roch przybliżył się o parę kroków i stanął wyprostowany. — Sadowski — rzekł król — spytaj się go, czy mnie zaniecha, jeśli go puszczę? Sadowski powtórzył królewskie pytanie. — Nie może być! — zawołał Roch. Król zrozumiał bez tłumacza i począł w ręce klaskać i oczyma mrugać. — A co! a co! Jakże takiego wypuszczać? Dwunastu rajtarom karku nadkręcił, a mnie trzynastemu obiecuje! Dobrze! dobrze! Udał mi się kawaler! Czy i on jest pana Czarnieckiego konsyliarzem? W takim razie jeszcze prędzej go wypuszczę. — Stul gębę, chłopie! — mruknął Zagłoba. — Dość krotochwil — rzekł nagle Karol Gustaw. — Bierzcie go i miejcie jeden więcej dowód mojej klemencji. Przebaczyć mogę jako pan tego królestwa, gdy taka moja wola i łaska, ale w układy wchodzić z buntownikami nie chcę. Tu brwi królewskie zmarszczyły się i uśmiech nagle znikł mu z oblicza. — Kto bowiem przeciw mnie rękę podnosi, ten jest buntownikiem, gdyż jam tu prawym panem. Z miłosierdzia jeno nad wami nie karałem dotąd, jak należy, czekałem upamiętania, przyjdzie wszelako czas, że miłosierdzie się wyczerpie i pora kary nastanie. Przez waszą to swawolę i niestałość kraj ogniem płonie, przez wasze to wiarołomstwo krew się leje. Lecz mówię wam: upływają dnie ostatnie... nie chcecie słuchać napomnień, nie chcecie słuchać praw, to posłuchacie miecza a szubienicy! I błyskawice poczęły migotać w Karolowych oczach; Zagłoba popatrzył nań przez chwilę ze zdumieniem, nie mogąc zrozumieć, skąd się wzięła ta nagła burza po pogodzie, wreszcie i w nim poczęło się serce podnosić, więc skłonił się i rzekł tylko: — Dziękujem waszej królewskiej mości. Po czym odszedł, a za nim Kmicic, Wołodyjowski i Roch Kowalski. — Łaskawy, łaskawy! — mówił Zagłoba — a ani się spostrzeżesz, kiedy ci ryknie w ucho jak niedźwiedź. Dobry koniec poselstwa! Inni kielichem na wsiadanego częstują, a on szubienicą! Niechże psów wieszają, nie szlachtę! Boże! Boże! jak my ciężko grzeszyli przeciw naszemu panu, który ojcem był, ojcem jest i ojcem będzie, bo jagiellońskie w nim serce! I takiego to pana zdrajcy opuścili, a poszli z zamorskimi straszydły się kumać. Dobrze nam tak, bo niceśmy lepszego niewarci. Szubienicy! szubienicy!... Samemu już ciasno, przycisnęliśmy go jako twaróg w worku, że już serwatką popuszcza, a on jeszcze mieczem i szubienicą grozi. Poczekaj! Złapał Kozak Tatarzyna, a Tatarzyn za łeb trzyma! Będzie wam jeszcze ciaśniej. Rochu! chciałem ci po gębie dać albo pięćdziesiąt na kobiercu, ale ci już przebaczę za to, żeś się po kawalersku stawił i dalej go ścigać obiecałeś. Dajże gęby, bom z ciebie rad! — Przecie wuj rad! — odrzekł Roch. — Szubienica a miecz! I mnie to w oczy powiedział! — mówił znów po chwili Zagłoba. — Macie protekcję! Wilk tak samo barana do własnych kiszek proteguje!... I kiedy to mówi? Teraz, gdy mu się już gęsia skóra na krzyżach robi. Niech sobie Lapończyków na konsyliarzy dobierze i z nimi razem diabelskiej protekcji szuka! A nas będzie Najświętsza Panna sekundowała, jako pana Bobolę w Sandomierzu, którego prochy na drugą stronę Wisły razem z koniem przerzuciły, a dlatego mu nic. Obejrzał się, gdzie jest, i zaraz na obiad do księdza trafił. Przy takiej pomocy jeszcze my ich wszystkich, jako raki z więcierza, za szyje powyciągamy... Kategoria:Potop